


ふわふわ

by funkylilwriter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheeks - Freeform, Lap Sex, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Thighs, basically all my soft kinks, lots of softness, soft fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Minghao loves soft thighs, soft cheeks and soft butts and therefore Soonyoung is the perfect person to ride him.





	ふわふわ

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to everyone in the svt discord rp server, they inspired me to write both of the svt one shots I'll post today, I lov all of you <3

Minghao would have talked, if he wasn’t completely incoherent.

Then again, who needs thoughts when they have a pretty boy in their lap?

At the moment he had his dick inside the prettiest, softest booty on the planet, that just so happened to belong to his beloved Soonyoung.

Soonyoung, who was letting out the sweetest tiny noises every time he’d bring his hips down onto Minghao's cock. Soonyoung, whose thighs were shaking under Minghao’s touch, who was trembling and gripping the front of Minghao’s shirt for balance.

Minghao wanted to tell him that he could stop and take a break – he would surely enjoy having his dick buried into Soonyoung with him just sitting in his lap – but again, words weren’t working for him at the moment.

It had all started as playful teasing, soft cheek kisses and giggles. Until Minghao’s hand ended up in between Soonyoung's thighs, until he squeaked and blushed and straddled Minghao’s hips.

There was really no going back from there.

“ _Baby_ —” it was the only word Minghao could hope to utter.

Soonyoung whimpered in response, his breathing grew heavier.

Little jolts were shaking up his entire body, but he kept going, shuddering every time Minghao squeezed his booty or thigh.

And he did that a lot.

Minghao was a man of simple tastes: he loved everything soft. Especially soft cheeks he can kiss, soft thighs to straddle him, and soft booties to fuck.

Soonyoung was, therefore, absolutely perfect.

He came with a little squeak and that time his legs gave out. He clung onto Minghao, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, trembling spasmodically.

Minghao held him and hushed him gently, now gaining some of his verbal ability since Soonyoung wasn’t moving anymore.

But not for long.

Because a second later he straightened up, determined, wiped the tears off his cheeks and started to move his hips again.

“Baby—” Minghao got stuck on the same word again, tightened his grip on Soonyoung’s thighs. If he hadn’t had his eyes closed, he would’ve been able to see the pretty red marks his fingers left. “You don’t gotta—”

Soonyoung took the tiniest break, only to mutter, “Made myself cum instead of you..”

Then he moved again, coming down so hard he made both of them moan out. Minghao pulled him into a kiss, to swallow up all the noises Soonyoung was making in pain and pleasure.

His new pace quickly brought Minghao over the edge; he whimpered against Soonyoung’s lips, with his grip at that point surely making bruises on Soonyoung’s skin.

Soonyoung teared up, nearly got hard again simply from the feeling of being perfectly filled up.

“Soft, soft, soft,” Minghao muttered to himself in between kisses that he was pressing to Soonyoung’s cheeks.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but giggle. That had to be the best thing in the world; getting all of his softness appreciated at once.


End file.
